


That Night.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Monsters are still trapped Underground, Reader Is Frisk, Smut, its all just smut, please just read something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't seen a lot of M/M for Frisk and Sans, so let's change that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a lot of M/M for Frisk and Sans, so let's change that.

It's been year's since you fell into that hole.

How many exactly?

You'd say it's probably been about, ten year's in total.

Even though your nineteen, you still live with the Skeleton Brothers, Sans and Papyrus.

They don't seem to mind.

 _Especially_ Sans.

Ever since that one night, things have changed.

It only seemed natural to you. To be attracted to the one who took care of you through out life. Loved you like family, even tucked you in at bed time.

That was when you were a child though.

Now you slept in _his_ bed.

He always made you feel  _so_ safe.

Who can blame you for wrapping yourself around him that one night? You didn't think he would wake up.

Didn't think he would,  _grab_ you in such  _naughty_ ways.

 _Certainly_ didn't think he felt those same emotions about  _you_ too.

That was a year ago though.  _The past._ You like to focus on the present.

You were currently on your knees.

Sans looked down at you from the foot of the bed.

" _You know what to do._ " He said.

Oh yes, you knew  _exactly_ what to do.

A slight blue glow was emitting from Sans' shorts. You pulled back the rim of them, and the pleasure of his erection being released was clear on Sans' face.

You ran your tongue slowly along his shaft, and then wrapped your lips around the tip.

Sans' cheeks were already a tint of blue.

You stopped questioning how a skeleton can blush a long time ago.

You went further, and pushed half of him into your mouth, covering half of his member in your saliva.

He grabbed a handful of your brown hair as you went all the way. You could feel the tip of his dick in the back of your throat.

You went to pull away, but he kept you there with his hand.

He grabbed the other side of your head with his free hand.

He pulled you off, but then pushed himself into you again and again.

Your eyes started watering as Sans thrusted his length into you, over and over again.

you sat there motionless as your eyes started rolling into the back of your head. You felt like you were gonna black out if you went without oxygen a second longer.

He eventually let go, and you started taking in deep breathes of air as he said, "Sorry, got a little too  ** _frisk_** _y_ I guess."

You would've gave him your usual "that was a horrible pun" look if you weren't to busy trying to recollect yourself.

He helped you to your feet, but then immediately tackled you to the bed.

He started biting at your shoulder, and nibbling your ear lobe before removing articles of clothing off your body.

He started with your sweater, running his bare, bony hands across your chest.

He ran his fingers along the sides of your torso, leaving streaks of blue with the tip of his fingers that tingled, and felt almost electric.

Removing your shorts, he noticed the bulge coming from your underwear.

" _Getting a little excited are we?"_ He teasingly whispered into your ear.

He removed the cloth prison, and started making circles around the head of your penis with his finger.

He left the same trails of magic on it as the ones on your torso.

His long, blue tongue hung out of his mouth.

He slid it across your whole torso, and lapped at the bite marks he had previously left before flipping you over.

You stood on all fours as he placed his hands on your back. He leaned over to your ear, and said one word.

_"Ready?"_

You nodded your head, and he slowly pushed him self into you, he let only the tip of his length enter at first.

But then pushed further inside, until he filled you entirely. He held it there for a moment, letting you get used to his size.

Then he gripped the side of your hips, and started thrusting.

In and out.

You bit into one of the pillows of the bed.

In and out.

Pain quickly turned to pleasure, and you couldn't help but moan every once in awhile.

You were glad Papyrus was hanging out with Undyne today. It would be hard to explain to someone as innocent as him what exactly you two were doing.

He once again took a handful of your hair, and started pulling it every time he thrusted into you.

He increased his speed, the sound of bone slapping against skin filled the room, and echoed throughout the house.

He started to slow down as a hot, sticky substance filled you.

You both collapsed onto the bed, and you wrapped yourself around him, the same way you did all that time ago.

"You think we should uh, start cleaning u-"

" _Shhhh_."

You interrupted him, he gave you a smile before closing his eyes, you followed him shortly after before falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
